An Alternate Look
by Inedible Sushi
Summary: He never realized he had a fetish for SeeD uniforms. Especially if they were on the SeeD Commander. 7x8 for the Strifehart Kink Meme. Yaoi. Warning for swearing and light fondling.


**Title: **An Alternate Look  
**Rating:** M – for swearing, some light fondling.**  
Pairings:** Cloud x Squall

**Summary:** He never realized he had a fetish for SeeD uniforms. Especially if they were on the SeeD Commander. 7x8 for the Strifehart Kink Meme.

**A/N: **Hooray for the Strifehart Kink Meme! Because of that meme, so many new CxL one-shots have flooded the net! Okay, maybe not _flooded_, but there is now a healthy flow of new fanfics coming in daily. Yay~ (You need to check it out. Seriously. The link is in my profile. Go. Now.)

The prompt is:_ '[Dissidia] Cloud sees Squall's SeeD Uniform for the first time, and decides that he likes it. A lot. (manhandling on the battlefield is a plus ;D )' _

-- --

_An Alternate Look_

-- --

It was a relatively quiet day. The building which housed Cosmos' warriors was empty but for one lone person.

Cloud leaned his Buster Sword on the wall next to the couch after being satisfied with his reflection on the flat side of the blade. Picking up his cleaning kit, he set it back in the cupboard next to the others. After a moment's hesitation, he organized the rest of the things in the cupboard. Looking around at the messy space, he set about cleaning up the common room as well. He really was a neat freak.

The blond was about to set a small statue back on the shelf when the door was angrily thrown wide open. He nearly dropped the figurine at the loud intrusion, but managed to keep it from smashing on the floor.

Turning around, Cloud was greeted by a very pissed, very wet, and an _almost _naked Squall glowering from the doorway. Raising an eyebrow, he set the statue on the shelf before crossing his arms and waiting for an explanation. He didn't deny it; the younger brunet looked absolutely delectable in his state of half-dress. His pants hung low on his hips without the help of his many belts, and beads of water trailed down the grooves in his lightly muscled torso.

"I," the brunet declared venomously while unconsciously hitching up his pants, "am going to _kill_ them." Squall's eyes were a maelstrom of navy-blue and silver, the narrowed orbs clearly expressing his intent to carry through with his threat. The blond didn't have to ask to know just who _they_ were, already knowing that there were only two people braved enough (or stupid enough, Cloud mused) to ignite the Lion's wrath.

Grabbing his sword from the wall and attaching it to his back, he followed the stomping brunet to their shared room. He didn't want Squall to start trashing up their tidy little bedroom in his anger. His eyes drifted lower, staring openly and unashamedly at the younger man's swaying hips. After all, if Cosmos was kind enough to provide such a nice view, he might as well take full advantage of it. Hell, he even caught _Sephiroth_, of all people, ogling Squall's ass.

But then again, he had a very og-able ass.

Cloud halted abruptly, blinking. The younger had slammed the door in his face, leaving the blond locked out in the hall. Locked outside of _their_ room. Frowning, he prepared to knock, but was stopped when he heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper coming undone. Pink coloured his cheeks, and he stepped away from the door. The blond leaned against the opposite wall instead and closed his eyes, attempting to block out the sound of clothes being shed. '_Breathe in, breathe out...'_ Cloud instructed himself.

Something heavy and metallic hit the floor, accompanied by some very colourful language. The blond assumed it was one of Squall's many belts, and he absently wondered if the taciturn SeeD had ever used them in less-than-innocent ways, and if he knew how their strategic placement had affected them all.

He was well aware of the uncomfortable tightening in his pants, and quickly halted that train of thought, fidgeting slightly. It would be even more uncomfortable if Squall saw the evidence of his arousal, so he made an effort to try and distract himself. He cleared his throat a couple of times before speaking.

"… what happened to your clothes?"

A large crash informed the Soldier of some unfortunate object being smashed to pieces as it hit the floor. A very _breakable_ object, Cloud noted, wincing.

"Fuckin' bastards_ stole my fuckin' clothes_! While I was taking my mother fuckin'_ bath_!"

'_Okay, bad idea,_' Cloud thought even as an image of Squall slowly sliding his naked (drop-dead _gorgeous_) body into the steamy water, his alluring storm-grey eyes flickering shut at the heat. The normally reserved warrior's potty mouth wasn't helping, either**.**

"They even stole my underwear! My god-damn fuckin' _underwear._"

'_Alright, that's even worse._'

Suddenly, the blond wanted to know if he always wore underwear, as those leather pants he usually favoured were way to tight to contain anything other than his bits, and if he did wear something down there, did he prefer boxers or briefs.

The sound of shuffling cloth brought him out of his thoughts, and he quickly placed his Buster Sword in front of himself as a shield. It seemed like Squall was getting dressed again, and damn it if he came out and saw his blindingly obvious erection.

"Luckily, I noticed in time and managed to grab my pants, but... ugh, the _nerve_ of those, those... those... I need to _hurt_ something..."

At the last comment, the door nearly came out of its hinges at the force with which it was opened (with). Cloud nearly jumped at the large bang it created if his training hadn't kicked in, but even _that_ didn't prepare him for the sight that greeted his hungry eyes.

Squall stood with his legs spread apart and face tilting down as much as the stiff collar of his uniform allowed, his damp hair shadowing his glowing eyes. He had Revolver gripped tightly in his right hand, the blade pointed straight at Cloud in a menacing fashion. That's when it clicked inside the blond's mind: Squall wasn't wearing his usual attire. He had donned his uniform, presumably from his days as a SeeD. He never would've thought that uniforms were sexy, especially since the Soldier uniform he was familiar with were baggy, loose and itchy.

His mako-blue eyes raked down the SeeD's body appreciatively as he took in every little detail. The black long-sleeved uniform had a high collar buttoning down from top to bottom. The blue and silver soft shield covering his shoulders were held together by a silver chain, and made his trim shoulders appear broader than they actually were. Black pants covered his long legs (oh god those long _legs_...), and were tucked into knee-high leather boots. A black belt wrapped tightly around his waist completed the look. The uniform clung to all the right places, namely his torso and groin area, and Cloud couldn't tear his eyes away.

In short, the uniform was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

'_Besides a completely naked Squall writhing in ecstasy underneath me, of course,_' his mind pointed out.

Squall didn't seem to notice his blatant staring, and stormed past. "I'm going to go find them, you are going to help me, and then I'm going to _murder_ them."

He felt immensely sorry for Bartz and Zidane, but that was overshadowed by his own concerns. There was no way he was going to be able to head out with his problem and not be found out. Especially if the cause of his problem was swaying his perfect, uniform-clad hips like that.

"…I have to clean up my sword first."

The brunet turned around, a perfectly sculpted eyebrow rising up. "You tended to the room before your sword?"

_'Hell no!'_ His mind protested.

"... I spilled... juice on it," his mouth said.

Cloud hurried into their shared room before the other warrior could get a better look at his 'juice-stained' sword, slamming the door shut behind him. These were one of those times that he was glad he couldn't break out of his stunted, emotionless way of speech.

'_Fuck, this is bad,_' He thought as he paced the room, careful to steer clear from the glass shards Squall had knocked to the ground a few moments before. '_Alright, Cloud, you can do this. Just think unsexy thoughts. Let's see, uh… sewers. Bugs. Spiders. Obesity. Exdeath. Kefka._' The man scrunched up his face as an image of the insane clown prancing about wearing a thong. '_Well, that certainly killed it_.'

Looking at the mirror and seeing no evidence of a blush or bulge, he placed his sword on his back and opened the door.

Squall was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and eyes closed. His eyebrows were furrowed, and he had a small frown on his face. If Cloud didn't know any better, he would've thought that the taciturn brunet was pouting. Of course, he did know better and brushed it off as a trick of the light.

"Let's go," He said, taking in one last sweep of the SeeD's fit body before brushing by. If he had to stare at that tight ass any longer, his restraint will certainly break and he would have no other choice but to pounce.

The sound of the door closing behind him told Cloud that the brunet was following him. He quickened his pace upon hearing Squall closing the distance between them. No way was he allowing the SeeD Commander to pass in front, even while knowing that the other would be irked at having to follow instead of lead, as was his nature.

He felt rather than saw the glare trying to burn a hole in his back. Feeling very self-conscious, he straightened his back and spoke.

"… Where are we looking first?"

This time, Squall managed to bypass him, and his lips curved up in a small smirk. "We're going to comb the all the worlds, top to bottom, until I find those idiots." Turning his head back at a faintly-blushing Cloud, he added. "That means you won't be relieved until they're found."

The blond looked away, ignoring the innuendo and pretended to scan their surroundings, when in actuality, he was trying to looking anywhere but the lithe figure in front of him. Fuck, he never would've guessed he had a uniform fetish. And gods, all those kinky things he could do with that uniform…

"… You can't tell me what to do,"

Squall stopped then, and the Soldier nearly ran into him (not that it was a _bad_ thing). He shoved his face against Cloud's, and it took all his restraint to not close the distance between their lips.

"You. Will. Do. As. I. _Say._"

Cloud would've gotten to his knees and licked the man's boots if Squall had asked at that moment, so mesmerized with the smoldering gun-metal eyes and those soft, kissable lips.

Figuring that not replying was the best option, he stepped away from the brunet and kept on walking. _'Kefka in a tutu, Kefka naked, Kefka during sex…'_

Behind him, Squall grinned. Tightening the belt around his waist, he followed after the Soldier.

After three hours and many mannequins destroyed later, the two warriors caught sight of the happy duo among the gears in Ultimecia's Castle, of all places. Quickly hiding behind one of the pillars, the brunet briefed Cloud on his plan.

"I'm going to sneak around so that I'm directly behind them. You will stay here, and when I give the signal, attack." The SeeD Commander started moving away, his eyes shining at the prospect of revenge. "I'll be taking the monkey brat, and you'll take chocobo-freak there."

Cloud wasn't listening, his attention entirely focused on the curve of his backside as he moved and the silky bass tone of his voice. If he was, he would've known that the plan was very much shit and that Squall wasn't in his best state of mind.

When the brunet was out of sight, his attention went back to the pair sitting happily on the ledge sharing some bread and laughing. Immediately, his brain picked up on what Squall was trying to do, and mentally shook his head in dismay. The brunet wasn't planning on the ol' pincer movement, was he? They were sneaking up on two people in a narrow castle, for god's sake!

Many different scenarios passed through his head, but one jumped out at him. Perking up, Cloud mentally went over his own plan, sorting out the pros and cons of the risky move. Seeing that the pros outweighed the cons, he made up his mind.

He was going to do it. They _did_ need Zidane and Bartz if they were planning to take down Chaos.

A flash of movement alerted him to Squall's positioning. The blond fell on his stomach and started to crawl to where the two sat. The younger man normally would've seen him already, but he was too intent on his prey to notice.

Satisfied that his plan was going to work, he waited for Squall to attack.

Cloud watched as the other man settled on his haunches, eyes narrowed and the tip of his tongue flicking out to wet his lips. He felt his own tongue swipe across his bottom lips, and swallowed. This was it.

Zidane seemed to have picked up on the tension in the air, as he stopped smiling and shifted uncomfortably. "Do… do you feel like we're being watched, Bartz?"

Bartz didn't get a chance to reply as Squall shouted, "Now!" at the same moment Cloud yelled, "Get out of the way!"

The two didn't need to be told twice as they scrambled to get away, tripping over their own feet in their haste to leave. Squall's eyes widened as Revolver slashed at empty air, and he turned on Cloud accusingly, not realizing that his initial prey was hurriedly evacuating the premises.

"You--!"

That was when Cloud pounced. The lanky brunet was no match for the weight of Cloud and his heavy Buster combined, and landed hard on the ground, the Soldier covering Squall's body with his own.

Cloud deftly twisted Revolver out of the protesting SeeD's grip and slid it away, careful not to damage it as he knew he'd never be forgiven. The brunet only grew angrier at this, and began kicking and punching in earnest, all the while screaming obscenities and vowing vengeance if he could only get his Revolver back!

"Quit flailing," Cloud gritted his teeth, finally managing to pin the brunet's arms above his head with one hand.

Squall's face grew even redder in fury, if that was possible. "I do not flail!" He growled, and bucked his hips in an attempt to dislodge his captor. A small gasp fell from Cloud's startled lips, and the grip he had on the brunet's wrists loosened. Smirking, Squall felt victory in his grasp and bucked harder in Cloud's hips.

The Soldier groaned at the immensely pleasurable sensation, feeling his eyes roll back in his head. His aching cock strained at the tightening fabric and he ground down, not noticing Squall's shocked look in his blinding pleasure.

"Strife!" He barked, his face now red for an entirely different reason. "What the fuck--?"

Cloud hissed as the brunet's hips stilled, no doubt having felt his erection at the close quarters. Consequence be fucked, he had experienced too much to stop now! The Soldier quickly brought his head down and caught the rest of Squall's words in his mouth. Swiping at the other's bottom lip, he groaned at the contact he had only dreamed about since he first laid eyes on the gorgeous warrior.

It took only a few seconds of teasing Squall's lips before the brunet started responding with lips and tongues and teeth and moans. It felt even better now that both were participating actively, and Cloud was too lost in the sensation to find it odd that the SeeD Commander hadn't protested about the kissing at all.

Cloud shoved his tongue into Squall's hot mouth, their tongues dancing together in an elaborate dance. He released the brunet's arms in favor of roaming his perfectly toned body and twisted his fingers in his silky hair. In response, Squall brought his arms up to wrap around his neck and further deepen their kiss, eliciting a breathy moan from both of them.

The blond was delighted at Squall's unusual submissive behavior, and was even more delighted when he felt an answering hardness pressing into his thigh. His right hand trailed a path down the brunet's sides, feeling the curves of the pedestal-worthy body before coming to a rest near his groin. He palmed the obvious bulge in Squall's pants, grinning at the shiver of anticipation that ran through the youth's body.

Not breaking the kiss, Cloud scrambled with one hand to undo the stiff collar hiding the brunet's pale neck from his hungry eyes. Succeeding in opening up part of the uniform, he nipped his way down that slender throat before latching onto the pulse point there and _sucked_.

Squall gasped then, eyelashes fluttering and back arching at the pleasure. Encouraged by the reaction, he sucked harder as his hand continued to fondle the brunet through the fabric.

Oh god, if he didn't get them both naked right now…

Too engrossed in their heated activities, none of them heard the approach of two pairs of feet.

"Cloud? Are you—EEP!"

Having just wrenched a particularly load moan from Squall, the blond was not pleased at having been interrupted in his task.

"Do you _mind_?" He growled, glaring sharply at the two dumbstruck warriors.

He hadn't even finished his sentence before Zidane and Bartz dashed away, howling.

Smirking, Cloud turned back to his charge. Kiss-swollen lips were parted slightly, and his glazed silver orbs were obscured by lowered lashes. It appeared that Squall hadn't even noticed the interruption, and was bucking feverishly into the blond's hand.

"Now, where was I…?" He murmured, planting a soft kiss to the corner of that delicious mouth. Squall stiffened suddenly, however, when Cloud began unbuckling the belt at his waist.

He pushed the startled blond off of himself, quickly slapping the hand at his waist away.

"S… Squall?" The Soldier panted, bewildered at the turn of events. He hadn't gone too fast, had he?

The younger man stood up, giving Cloud a pointed stare before buttoning up his collar and dusting off his uniform in an all-too-clipped manner. Too clipped after what they had just done, and the blond felt his heart sink.

"Not here," Squall said firmly as he retrieved Revolver. "If we're going to have sex, we're going to do it on a bed, with lube and not spit."

He glanced back at the stupefied blond, his emotionless expression contradicting his flushing cheeks and mussed-up hair. "Are you coming?"

Cloud gaped a moment longer, before launching to his feet. Scooping up the brunet and tossing him over his shoulder, he dashed off in the direction of their encampment as fast as his legs would carry him.

He was oblivious to Squall's smug smirk.

-- --

**A/N: **Oh my god, I've never written something so… explicit before… -covers eyes in shame- And it wasn't supposed to be this long either! Even so, expect more one-shots prompted from that meme! (just, something less… explicit…) I luff you, meme~!

(Argh, I hate that last scene, and not because it was… explicit… but because it sucked so bad _because_ it was… explicit…! I'm not even sure if that's how… _that _is supposed to go. Please forgive me! I tried…?)


End file.
